Secrets
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Lucas Scott and Haley James have always felt something for each other.Will they get together and if they do, will the arrival of an old enemy break them up? End!
1. The show must go on

**A/N: Hey everyone...this is the first fanfic I EVER wrote...so be nice! Please review and then I'll put up the next chapters...this story is 25 chapters long! Please let me know what you think!**

Back round: Haley and Nathan did get the annulment and she returned to Tree Hill. Nathan also forgave Haley and Lucas. Jake and Jenny are also there - they never left. This story starts where they are all 25 and staying in Tree Hill after College. The story starts where Haley has to direct a play on her own. I think that's all but let me know if you want to know anything else.  


Chapter 1 - The show must go on

Haley James ran around backstage at the New York Theatre checking everything for the hundred and sixth time.  
"Michelle, remember the hat...it's an important prop!" she screamed angrily at the teenager in front of her who started crying and ran away. Haley sighed deeply. _This is bad...nothings working out._ She thought and with another sigh sat down on a big box.

She felt hands start to give her a back rub as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Nate..." she said tired, knowing who it was.

"Hey Hales. You really need to relax or else you'll faint." Nathan Scott warned as he kept rubbing her shoulders. "Relax? I don't think I even know the word anymore." she joked and opened her eyes. Nathan stood in front of her and it was then that she only saw his clothes. He was wearing his basketball clothes. For a moment she couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing that...there. Then it struck her again.

_Flashback__  
Nathan and Haley were standing in the theatre while Haley was pleading. " Please Nate!"  
" I don't know Hales...I mean, I don't know how to act." he said as he looked into her eyes.  
"Nathan please! I need your help! The woman just left, leaving me in charge of this play...and that lead role was written for you..." she pleaded again and when he gave her a small smile she knew he would help her.  
"Thank you Nate!" she screamed and gave him a huge hug. Nathan let the embrace linger for a while before finally pulling away.  
"Sure," he sighed, "how hard can it be...playing a jackass star basketball player." He gave her a bigger smile and she kissed him on the cheek. Her face visibly lightened.  
"Okay...if I want to get everything right, we're going to have to practice." Haley began.  
"Can I just quickly ask a question?"  
"Yeah, sure Nate."  
"Why didn't you ask Luke to help you?"  
Haley's face immediately fell and Nathan regretted asking the question in the first place.  
"I did..."  
"And?" he questioned further.  
Haley looked up into her ex-husbands face. _

_"He's not going to be here then... he's going to Australia for some or other basketball thing." she finally said as tears started sliding down her face. Nathan rubbed it away with his thumb before pulling her into his embrace. He knew how Haley felt about his brother and he knew that Lucas not being there caused her a lot of pain. They stood there, in each other's embrace, for what seemed like eternity.  
__End of Flashback__  
_

"Yo, earth to Hales!" Nathan joked as he waved his hand in front of her face. Haley let out a nervous laugh and stood up.  
"Sorry, spaced out for a while. Thanks Nate...now let's get the show on the road."

They gave each other a hug and Nathan ran to get ready while Haley stole a sneak peak at the crowd. She couldn't believe her eyes - a full house. Her heart jumped with joy at that and even more when she saw Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Karen, Keith, Deb and the guys sitting in the two front rows. But her heart stopped when she saw the empty seat next to Brooke - Lucas' seat. She had known he would not be there but she couldn't help but hope. She shook her head as she went backstage, not wanting to cry, but allowed a single tear to slide down her cheek.

**  
A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter...what do you think? Let me know.**


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2 - Surprise!

Haley and Nathan bowed for the last time before the curtains slowly went down. Immediately everyone walked away, laughing...happy. Haley gave Nathan a hug but couldn't help but wonder why everyone was working - some people pulled up a screen and started setting up chairs and things.  
"It's a surprise..." Nathan whispered into her ear when he saw her confused look and sat her down on a chair. All of a sudden a movie started playing on the screen and Haley gasped as videos and pictures of the production of the play showed on the screen. Then there was a big thank you message from the cast and crew.  
"Oh, Nate! This is great!" she whispered but he just smirked.  
"Wait...the best is yet to come." he said.

Suddenly the screen went black and Nathan's face filled the screen.  
"Hey Hales...so you can obviously guess that I was the mastermind behind this. If you don't know what this is...let me explain. This is a thank you and congratulations video taken by me and a few brave cast members just to show you how much you meant to this production. Well, you've seen everyone from the cast and crew now so this is the end...just kidding! I thought I'd give you something extra special. Enjoy it! Love you Hales...remember, you'll always be my ex-wife, my producer...but most of all...my friend."  
The screen and Nathan's voice went off. Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek before returning her gaze to the screen.

This time it was Peyton's face that filled the screen.  
"Hey girl! I know everyone's going to give this huge essay but all I want to say is congrats on this wonderful play - I haven't seen it but I know it will be great. Okay, so see you soon. Bye Haley."  
The screen went black. Suddenly Peyton walked out from behind the curtains and Haley jumped up and gave her a hug. Peyton quickly gave her flowers before being told to sit down by Nathan.

Then Brooke's face filled the screen.  
"Tutorgirl! Or is it Tutorproducer? Who cares...? I can't believe you got to spend so much time with so many hot guys! It's not fair! Anyway, after this we're going shopping to celebrate. Okay...see you later!"  
The screen went black as Brooke also walked in and gave Haley a hug and flowers.

Then Jake's face filled the screen.  
"Haley James - big congratulations from everyone especially me and Jenny. This play is sure to be great. Please just promise me that one day you'll tell us how you got Nathan to act...Congrats again."  
He, as Peyton and Brooke, also came out and gave Haley a hug.

Messages followed from Karen, Keith, Deb, the guys - everyone except Lucas.

The screen went blank and Haley stared at it for a while...and then HIS face appeared. She gasped as she saw him and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Haley...my Haley. You are and always will be my best friend. Words can't describe how much I love you. I'm SO sorry that I couldn't be there to support you. I know how much this play means to you and how hard you worked. Just know that with you is where I want to be. I love you. I miss you. I'm proud of you Haley."

The screen went black for the final time and when Nathan turned to Haley he saw her crying. But he didn't hug her. He just sat there, waiting for something he knew was coming.

Haley sat there, crying, as she thought about Lucas - the man she had loved since she was 12. For 13 years she had kept it secret, waiting, to find out if he could ever love her as more than a friend. She closed her eyes, knowing that he most likely would not.

Suddenly she felt hands over her face and smiled at the thought of Nathan trying to cheer her up.  
"Thanks Nate...but I'm okay." she said with a small smile.  
" I know you are...but I'm not the one standing behind you." Nathan slowly replied.  
Haley's mind worked overtime._ Who? What? How?_ She thought. Then she felt warm breath against her ear.  
"Hey...surprise."  
Her heart stopped as she heard the familiar voice. She stood up, pushed his hands away, turned around and found herself looking into Lucas' eyes.

"Lucas?" she asked uncertainly - scared that him being there was a dream. Lucas smiled and moved towards her.  
"Yeah Hales. It's me." he replied and at this Haley broke down into his arms, crying. Lucas stroked her hair and kissed her temple. Haley laid her head against Lucas' chest and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his arms around her.

Lucas was happy to be back with Haley. He had missed her more than anyone else while he was in Australia. He knew that his love for her was more than just friendship but he also could not take the risk of rejection. That was why he had jumped at the chance to come back when Nathan had called.

They stood there, together, both wanting more than friendship, both not knowing what to do about it.


	3. Daydreamer

**A/N: Wow thanks for the replies guys! I'm gonna put up chapter 3 & 4 so enjoy and let me know what you think...just not to harsh okay.**

Chapter 3 - Daydreamer

A few days later they both were packing out their bags in the house they shared. They had spent an extra day in New York together but were now back in Tree Hill again. Lucas was starting his new job the next day - he and Nathan took over from Whitey when he retired and they were coaching the team together. Haley ran TRIC with Peyton but during the day she helped out at Tree Hill High or Karen's Café.

Haley stood in TRIC that evening with a frown on her face. She had only been back a day and was already swamped with work. She still had to book someone for the club and everybody was FULLY booked. She knew she wasn't doing her work properly that day but what could she do - her mind was pre-occupied with other things. Since Lucas returned she couldn't stop thinking about him. Okay, she always thought of him but not as much as lately. She really wanted to tell him her feelings...she sat down and stared at the stage, letting her mind dwell on everything.

Haley started daydreaming about her and Lucas. She started making up a story of how they would get together - she would sing a song and he would realise his feelings for her. Then he would take her to the rivercourt and confess his feelings and they would become a couple. A year later he would propose to her on the roof of Karen's Café where they had spent a lot of time together. He would decorate the roof with roses and he would get on one knee and propose and she'd say yes. He'd then spin her around while it lightly started raining. Months later they would marry and then the honeymoon... Then she would find out that she was pregnant with twins...a boy and a girl...

Lucas walked into TRIC and smiled when he saw Haley staring away. She always daydreamed and her face would clearly show if it was a good dream or not. Now her face showed it was more than great. Lucas almost couldn't breathe as he looked at her beautiful form. She was breathtaking to him. But he knew he couldn't be thinking like that.

"Hales..." he said softly and started laughing as he saw her jump up with a fright.  
"Geez Luke! Kill me why don't you!" she joked as she held her chest - her heart feeling like it had just ran a race - not just from the fright he had given her.  
"Sorry, you looked so peaceful."  
"It's okay...I was just so deep in my daydream..."  
"that you didn't even notice me coming in right?" he finished her sentence.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"So, this guy you were daydreaming about must be a great guy for you to be so deep in the dream."  
"Yeah, he's the best." she just said but turned red when she realised what she had said.  
Lucas felt a pang of jealousy. He knew she wasn't his but still...

Lucas pushed his hands into his jean pockets and walked out with Haley to his truck. As he drove her home he couldn't help feeling angry, disappointed and sad at the thought of Haley liking another guy. He sighed and stole a peak at Haley next to him. _She's so bloody beautiful _he thought sadly and returned his gaze back to the road. He loved her so much but he knew he had to back off - she would be happy with the guy she liked - and he just wanted to see her happy.


	4. Walking away

Chapter 4 - Walking away

Over the next week Haley felt as if Lucas was giving her the cold shoulder. He had not been himself - not looking at her the way he use to and never touching her. She missed that. In the mornings, when she tried to talk to him, he was out of the house before she even woke up.

Haley, who had not been feeling well and had taken the day off, decided that morning to find out what was wrong with Lucas. So she slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Nathan stared at his brother coaching the team. Nathan, who sat on the bench, could see something was wrong with him. Hell, he was punishing the team with suicides - something Lucas had never done. Something was wrong between Lucas and Haley... they had never acted like this - so...distant. Nathan was worried.

Lucas had decided to stay away from any possible awkward moment with Haley - which meant he had to almost ignore her - and for him that hurt more than anything else in the world. He had to force himself to stop thinking about her - stop loving her and that was impossible for him. So he pre-occupied his mind with work. He would never admit it, but not touching Haley, trying not to look at Haley - it was killing him. His heart was breaking and he was scared it would never heal again.

Haley slowly walked up to the gym and stopped when her and Luke's eyes met. They stood like that for a while before Lucas motioned to Nathan to take over the practice as he walked outside with Haley. They stood in silence for a long time before Lucas finally spoke.  
"What's wrong Haley? I have practice and I really don't have time for this." he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
Haley flinched at his harsh words and Lucas regretted saying it but stood his ground.  
"I just wanted to know what's going on with you?" she said softly.  
"What? Nothing's wrong with me!" he said, forcing himself to stay calm.  
"Why don't you touch me...why don't you look at me? Why?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Lucas saw this and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her that everything was okay. But he couldn't. He had to remind himself that she liked, even loved, another man. So instead he turned around.  
" I'll talk to you at home." he said simply before walking back to the gym, his heart breaking.

Haley stood there, shocked, as tears ran down her cheeks. The man she loved...she couldn't believe it. She slowly started walking home.

Haley had been walking for two hours when she finally stopped and took her money out of her pocket. Her heart suddenly went cold as she felt the icy tip of cold metal against her head.  
" Give me everything you have." the mugger said to her. She shakily obeyed and took everything out and gave it to him. She was so scared, she had a cold feeling in her heart. The man backed away and Haley let out a sigh.

Suddenly a chilling sound ran through her ears and she felt the coldness spread through her body towards her stomach. She saw her mugger run away. She looked down to her stomach and put her hand to it and felt the warm liquid against her hand. She took her hand away and stared at the red liquid on it. She felt light-headed and sat down on the pavement - her view blurring, the coldness spreading even further through her. She laid down slowly and her eyes started to flutter closed. The last thing she saw and heard was Nathan running towards her.

Then darkness took over...


	5. Phone calls, monitors and regret

Chapter 5 - Phone calls, monitors and regret.

Lucas jumped into his truck and drove quickly to the hospital. He was confused and angry at himself. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was wrong. He let his thoughts go back to what had happened earlier.

After their fight Lucas had not gone back to practice but rather to his office where he sat down in his chair. He put his face in his hands and felt the tears run down his cheeks. He hurt her - that he knew. He sat like that for an hour till Nathan entered and told him that Haley had missed a meeting with Peyton. Lucas told him to give Haley time because she wanted space but Nathan went to look for her anyway. Then, a while later, the unforgettable phone call came...

_Flashback_  
Lucas was closing his office when his phone rang. He took it out and saw the caller ID, ' NATE'. He didn't really want to talk to him, but answered the phone anyway.  
"Yeah." he said exhausted.  
"Yo bro...you have to get to the hospital now!" Nathan yelled through the phone.  
"What? Why?" Lucas asked feeling a weirdness in his heart.  
"Haley..." was all Lucas heard Nathan say before the phone went dead in his ear. Suddenly Lucas felt more scared than he ever felt in his life. He ran as fast as he could.  
_End of Flashback_

Lucas reached the hospital and ran inside.  
"Haley...where's Haley? What's wrong with Haley?" he yelled at the receptionist.  
"Sir, please calm down." she said calmly.  
"Where! Tell me!" he yelled even louder.  
"Luke!" he heard and turned around, looking at his brother. They looked at each other for a while - Lucas seeing his brother's pleading face - he let out a sigh.  
"Take me to her...please." he asked softly and Nathan nodded his head in response.

When they got to the waiting room, he saw everyone there. Brooke ran up to him, followed by Peyton, and both gave him hugs which he returned only half-heartedly. He turned to Nathan.  
"Tell me what happened...now." he demanded as his voice broke.  
"Okay...I went after Haley and I saw her being mugged. As I got closer...the mugger shot her. She's in surgery now." he said softly. Everyone gasped and Lucas felt his legs lose the power to hold him up. Suddenly he felt an arm around him and saw Jake was holding him up. He tried to smile and say thanks but nothing came out. He let Nathan and Jake help him to a chair and sat down. Jake went to comfort Peyton who had started crying just like Brooke, Karen and Deb.

Nathan looked at his brother. Lucas was just staring off. His face was pale and he saw a tear run down his cheek. He knew then that Lucas loved Haley. He wanted to say something but he knew his brother would want to be left alone. So Nathan rather went to comfort the girls.

Lucas just sat there. No sounds or movements registered in his brain. He was blaming himself for what had happened. _If only I hadn't started that stupid fight._ He thought. He felt his heart brake even further when he thought about her almost dying because of him. He took a deep breath as his thoughts went out of control. What would he do is she died? If he caused her death? He would never have the chance to tell her how much he loved her. He would never be able to kiss her. He would never...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nathan moving towards a doctor that was heading for them. He jumped up and followed Nathan.  
"Nathan Scott?" the doctor asked as they neared him.  
"Yes?" Nathan replied, scared.  
"Your wife, Mrs. Scott..."  
"Ex-wife doctor and she uses her maiden name." he corrected with words that didn't hurt him to say anymore.  
"Oh, I see. Well, Haley, as you know, was shot in the stomach. Luckily for her it missed any organs. But she still lost a lot of blood. The surgery went well but we have to wait till she wakes up before we can say for sure." the doctor said softly.  
Lucas let out a breath that he had been holding.  
"Can we see her?" he asked slowly.  
"Yes, but only one at a time. Follow me please." the doctor said. Lucas was about to ask Nathan if he could go first when he saw his brother was already back at the others telling them the good news. Lucas followed the doctor.

Lucas followed him to Haley's room. The doctor stopped in front of the door and motioned to Lucas to enter before he walked away. Lucas entered the room and gasped as he saw Haley's small fragile body in the bed. Tubes were connected to her which made Lucas inhale sharply.  
"Oh lord Haley...MY Haley. What have I done?" he said as he moved towards her and sat down on a chair next to her. He took her hand and kissed it before he started crying as he put his head next to her hand.


	6. Choices

Chapter 6 - Choices

Haley slowly opened her eyes but closed them immediately again - the light hurting her eyes. She kept them closed for a while and finally opened them. She looked at her surroundings. She didn't understand where she was. She saw the room and realised that it was a hospital room. _Why am I here?_ She thought until images of the events flooded her brain. She looked fleetingly over the room and her eyes fell on a sleeping Lucas on the most uncomfortable chair next to her. His head was lying next to her hand. She slowly touched his head and began stroking his hair.

Lucas stirred as he felt someone stroke his hair - he hadn't really slept - he kept seeing an image of Haley dead in his mind. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Hey..." Haley said slowly and Lucas quickly opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. He couldn't say anything so he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
"Hey buddy. I missed you...again." he said only half-joking.  
"Yeah...I missed you to." she wouldn't show anything but silently her heart was breaking at the word 'buddy'.

Lucas looked at her with as much love as he could without letting it show. At that moment all he wanted to do was kiss her. Precisely at the same moment Haley wanted the same thing.

Lucas finally made a choice as another image of Haley lying dead in his arms went through his mind. He leaned forward and Haley instinctively closed her eyes - waiting for the kiss on her forehead. Suddenly she felt shocked still. She felt Lucas' mouth move against hers and gave in the moment and returned the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate until a sudden sharp pain from her stomach caused her to let go and scream. Her eyes flipped open and she found herself looking into Lucas' eyes.

"What was..." Haley began to ask but was interrupted by Nathan and the doctor running in. Lucas slowly moved away, still keeping Haley's gaze.  
"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned as the doctor checked her monitors.  
"I just felt a sudden pain in my stomach, that's all." she explained only half-heartedly - trying her best to see Lucas.  
"Okay Haley...we'll need to do some tests so..." the doctor said and turned to Nathan and Lucas, "I'll need you both to go wait in the waiting room."  
Both nodded.  
"No, wait Lucas..."Haley began but the doctor cut her off.  
"Go, please.Thank you." Nathan and Lucas walked out and Haley let out a sigh. All she wanted was to find out what had happened just then.

Nathan turned to his brother.  
"What just happened there? What did I just walk in on?" Nathan asked.  
"Nothing" Lucas replied and kept walking.  
"Luke." Nathan said as he grabbed Lucas' arm.  
A silence followed.  
"I kissed Haley." Lucas finally said before walking away, leaving his brother to stare at him, for once speechless.


	7. Lyrics and fights

Chapter 7 - Lyrics and fights

A month later Haley had fully recovered from the mugging and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except Lucas and Haley. They had not talked about the kiss since it happened - and now there was an uncomfortable ness between them. Everyone noticed it - everytime Lucas would accidentally touch Haley how she would pull her arm away. They didn't spend as much time together as they use to. But if anyone asked what was wrong, they would both simply deny it.

Only Nathan knew the truth and he was sick of it...he was sick of their foolishness, their ability not to see the signs...but still he kept quiet...for their sakes. Until one day...

One evening they had all gone to TRIC to relax. They all went out of free will - except, once again, Lucas and Haley who had to be dragged there by Nathan. They were all dancing and drinking - Lucas and Haley subtly avoiding each other - till Peyton's voice filled the club.  
"Hey ya all! I hope your enjoying the night! Special thanks must be given to Haley for deciding to come back to work...and of course for the song she's going to sing for us." Everyone applauded as Haley stood in shock.  
"What...no I'm not ready..."she began till she was interrupted by Nathan pushing her to the stage. She stood there, looking at the crowd her mind not coming up with a song to sing, till her eyes fell on Lucas' eyes and a song sprang to mind.  
"Okay...thanks Peyton...so this isn't my song but because this is so sudden I decided that I want to sing this song for you. It was originally sung by Kelly Clarkson so I hope I do it justice."  
She sat down in front of the keyboard.  
"This song is called Where Is Your Heart." she said before she started to sing.

I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave me with  
When you walk away and say goodbye  
Well I don't expect  
The world to move underneath me but for god's sake could you try

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine

Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart

I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me who's reaching out for your hand  
I always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal falling to the ground  
A dreamer following his dream

Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I wan't your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart

It seems so much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh anytime you need  
Baby it's just you and me

I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine

Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed  
That's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?

Near the end of the song she looked at Lucas and he kept her gaze with his own. At the last lyrics Lucas turned around and walked out of the club - he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out, he had to get away from her. He knew if he had stayed there any longer he would not be able to stop himself from cracking.

Haley took a deep breath and ran off the stage crying. Nathan saw this and ran after her and in passing the others told them to give him chance to speak to her.

He found her in the office that she shared with Peyton, crawled up into a little ball. He moved to her and took her in his arms and she let him.  
"Hales..." he said with the most smoothing voice he could.  
"He doesn't love me! He doesn't even like me!" she screamed into his shoulder, for a moment forgetting that he didn't know about the kiss.  
"Hales, I'm sure he does. Maybe he just doesn't know how to say it." he tried trying not to let it sound like he knew anything. He sat there with her for a while before he went after Lucas.

He found Lucas at the rivercourt playing basketball - something Lucas and Nathan both loved doing when they needed time to think. Lucas didn't even see Nathan coming as Nathan pushed his brother onto the ground and Lucas jumped back up by reflex.  
"What the hell was that Nate!" he screamed.  
"How could you just walk out?" Nathan yelled back.  
"What?" Lucas asked confused.  
"You walking out of TRIC - that hurt her more than anything. She sang that song for you Luke! And what do you do? Just walk out! She loves you Lucas! Hell, you both are so blind! Can't you see that?" Nathan began as anger rose in him.  
"What...she loves me?" Lucas asked shocked. He was about to say something when he was once again interrupted by Nathan.  
"She deserves to be happy Luke. She deserves to be with someone she loves and that's you. Talk to her. But if you do...don't do it for me or her or even yourself..." Lucas looked at him confused, "do it for the both of you together." Lucas finally nodded his head and looked at his feet. Thinking of what he had to do. Nathan turned to walk away, feeling that he had gotten the message over.  
"Hey Nate." Lucas said suddenly and Nathan turned to him.  
"Thanks for the...reality check." Nathan nodded and walked away as Lucas watched him go.


	8. Finally we can be free

Chapter 8 - Finally we can be free

Haley sat on her bed. Jake had driven her home from TRIC almost an hour earlier. She didn't know what had happened. It was confusing. She heard the front door open and close and then suddenly her door opened and Lucas stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stood there and they just looked at each other for a while. Haley felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry...for walking out on your song. You sang it beautifully. I just...I couldn't stand being there with that awkwardness between us. The truth is Haley that... I love you. I love you more as just a friend. That kiss meant so much to me but I got scared Haley. I got scared of what it would do to our friendship. But I know now that there is only you and if you don't love me then my life might as well be over. Cause you are the only person who I want to be with for the rest of my life..." Lucas said softly.

Haley looked at him shocked. Had he just said what she thought he said? A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know how to react. Of course she loved him...it was just...so sudden. Lucas saw the tear and moved towards her.  
"Hales? Are you okay?" Lucas worriedly asked. Haley only shook her head.  
"What...don't you love me...it's okay if you..." Lucas was interrupted by Haley's soft lips against his, and he let himself indulge in the kiss before pulling away. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for any sign of what she was thinking. Haley only smiled.  
"I love you to..." Haley said and Lucas kissed her again, pulling her into his embrace. The kiss grew more passionate and they fell back on Haley's bed.

Haley couldn't stop a yawn that escaped her mouth and Lucas looked at her.  
"Hales...are you tired?" Lucas asked.  
"Just a little bit." Haley said before another yawn escaped.  
"That's it...you're going to bed now." he said. Haley stood up, went to the bathroom and came back wearing her pj's. Lucas tucked her in and kissed her sweetly.  
"Luke."  
"Yeah Hales?"  
"Will you spend the night with me?" she asked sweetly.  
"Sure." he said and climbed into the bed next to Haley. She immediately snuggled up into his chest.

Lucas loved having Haley in his arms. He was happy till a memory flashed in his mind. The memory of Haley's daydream. He sat up as he remembered that Haley loved another man. He knew it wasn't suppose to bother him now, but it did.  
"Hales..."  
"Hmm..." Haley murmured. She had started falling asleep.  
"I can't do this if you love someone else." he said quickly - scared that his courage to say it would fail.  
"What?" Haley said suddenly wide awake.  
"Remember that day in TRIC you were daydreaming and I asked you and you said it was about a guy...What?" Lucas asked when Haley started laughing at the memory.  
"The daydream was about you!" she laughed and softly kissed him.  
"Me?" he asked shocked.  
"Yeah...I thought I told you that I loved you..." Lucas laughed at his own foolishness.  
"So, what was that daydream about?" he asked but when he looked at her he saw Haley fast asleep. Her hand in his. Lucas smiled and layed down again.  
They spent the night in each other's arms.

The next morning Haley woke up in an empty bed. She looked around for Lucas, getting more and more worried. Just then Lucas walked in with a tray and put it in front of her.  
"What's this?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
"Breakfast in bed for the woman I love." he replied and softly kissed her lips.  
"Hmm...I like the sound of that."  
"Well, I was hoping you say that." Lucas smirked.  
"Why?" she asked.  
" Cause I want you to come with me to the basketball game. Actually both of them."  
"Both?" she asked confused.  
"The Tree Hill Ravens game and the Reunion game Nathan, Jake and I are playing in right afterwards." he explained.  
"Of course I will!" she exclaimed and embraced him.  
"Well, you'll have to get ready then." Lucas said and moved out of the room to his own and he got dressed.

He started to return to her room until a photo caught his eyes. It was one of him, Karen, Keith and Haley. He stopped and looked at it for a while. He smiled - he loved her and she loved him. Everything was perfect. He walked out and saw her standing in the hallway. He took her hand and they walked happily to Lucas' truck.


	9. The game

Chapter 9 - The Game

Later that day Lucas, Nathan and Jake were getting ready for their game. The Tree Hill Ravens had won their game, as always. No-one saw Lucas and Haley holding hands when they came so they didn't have a clue of anything going on. All they saw was that they were back to normal and happy. Nathan was the only one who had a slight clue of what was going on but wasn't sure of his facts and decided to leave it for later.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake gathered on the court and were joined by some of the old team (including Tim who was still the same...always trying to show off). Peyton with Jenny, Brooke and Haley sat in the crowd, each one staring lovingly at a man. Peyton and Jenny at Jake. Haley at Lucas. Brooke at...well almost all of the guys on the court.

Lucas looked up and he found himself looking into Haley's eyes. They held each other's gazes and smiled, both loving the feeling. Nathan saw this and decided that it was finally the best time to see if his suspicions were true. He walked up to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Yo bro..." Nathan greeted.  
"Hey Nate." Lucas said finally breaking his gaze and looked at Nathan.  
"Sorry about yesterday..."Nathan began but was interrupted by Lucas.  
"Forget it - you actually did me a favour. If you hadn't done that - I would never have realised how stupid I was being."  
"So I take it you and Haley have made up?"  
"Yeah...you could say that." Lucas answered and received a look from Nathan.  
"What happened?" Nathan asked happily.  
"I told her that I love her and she loves me to!" Lucas said as a big smile spread across his face.  
"That's great Luke! Now let's play...I wanna kick Tim's..." but before Lucas could hear the rest of the sentence Nathan ran off. Nathan grabbed the basketball and threw it in the hoop. Everyone cheered as the buzzer echoed signalling the start of the game.

The girls spent the whole time talking about how much their lives had changed over the years. Though they were all best friends, there were pieces of each other's lives that the others didn't know about.

Peyton told them how she and Jake had eloped one holiday in college. Haley and Brooke were both mad at the fact that they weren't invited but soon forgave her.

Brooke told them about her previous boyfriends and her holidays. But the girls were more shocked to hear about Brooke's secret crush - the one and only - Nathan Scott. They spent a lot of time afterwards talking about him.

But when Haley's turn came she only told 'foggy' stories, never once saying anything about Lucas. Brooke asked her who she was dating but Haley only replied with a mischievous smile:  
"A very special guy."  
"Well when do we get to meet him?" Brooke and Peyton asked almost in unison.  
"I'll ask him..."

After the game the girls joined the guys on the court. Peyton and Jenny both gave Jake a kiss, Brooke went to talk to Nathan and Haley stood in front of Lucas, not touching him.  
"So...the girls asked me who I'm dating..." she said softly.  
"And what did you say?" Lucas asked curiously.  
"A very special guy. But they want to meet him..."  
"So?"  
"So the question is...when do we tell them?" she asked.  
"I got a better idea...how about we show them?" Lucas said but before Haley could say anything he picked her up and spinned her around. Haley giggled but stopped as her and Lucas' lips met. She let the kiss deepen as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Peyton and Brooke stared at them with their jaws almost hanging on the ground.  
"It's about dam time!" Jake even said.  
They were all shocked speechless. All but one.


	10. Favours

Chapter 10 - Favours

Three months later Haley and Lucas were still going strong and everybody were wondering when they would marry. Peyton had discovered that she was pregnant and Jake was ecstatic. Nathan and Brooke had, to the amazement of everyone, started dating. When ever the girls would get together they would joke about how all of them had now dated both Scott boys.

One day, after a tiring day and night at TRIC, Haley was on her way home when she received a phone call from Nathan.  
"Hey Nate, wazzup?" she asked tiredly.  
"Just wanna know if you want to join me for lunch at Karen's?" he asked sweetly.  
"Sure, see you there in five." she said before hanging up.

Nathan sat in Karen's Café, grinning. He turned and looked at Lucas sitting across from him.  
"Thanks bro...I owe you." Lucas laughed.  
"Sure, now go before I change my mind!" Nathan said almost pushing Lucas out of his seat.  
"Thanks Nate!" Lucas yelled before running out.

Haley entered the café and smiled as she saw the familiar figure. She walked to him and as he saw her he stood up and hugged her. They both sat down.  
"What in the world does my ex-husband want so much that he invited me to lunch?" Haley joked.  
"That hurt Hales!" Nathan put on a fake hurt expression but Haley saw through him.  
"Whatever. So how's things with you and Brooke?"  
"Great..."  
"That's great Nathan. I'm glad you guys are together."  
"How things with you and Lucas?"  
"Fantastic! Nate, I love him SO much!" Haley exclaimed.  
"THAT I can see." Nathan said grinning.

They spent the next half hour talking. After Nathan left, Haley went to see Karen and Keith before heading home.

When Haley got home she gasped as she saw the hallway. It was full of rose petals on the floor. She closed the door and found a small note.

_Follow the arrows._

She looked down and saw in-between the red rose petals there were small arrows formed by white rose petals. Haley grinned and started to follow the arrows as she was told. She followed it till the end - in front of her bedroom. She knocked but got no reply so she went in. On the bed she found a beautiful dress with another note.

_Put this on and go to your roommate's room._

Grinning she once again did as she was told and went to Lucas' room. She opened the door, went inside and closed the door behind her. She turned on the lights and saw Lucas, in a traditional tuxedo, sitting on his bed. Haley stood still as Lucas moved to her and got on one knee. She gasped as tears started to form.  
"Will you, Haley James, do me the biggest favour that any best friend and girlfriend can do? Will you stay my best friend but become my wife? You are the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I go to sleep at night. You keep me here...with you. You see right through me and you're always there. I love you more than words or poems or even love songs can say. I love you from here till the end of time and back again. What do you say? Will you marry me?" Lucas asked as he took out a beautiful engagement ring.  
All Haley could do was nod and Lucas embraced her, slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

"This dress looks great on you by the way..." Lucas commented between kisses.  
"You shouldn't have bought it for me...cause wait till you see it off..." Haley joked and Lucas looked at her wide-eyed.  
"My, my, Mrs Soon to be Scott." Lucas said as he helped her out of her dress. Haley helped Lucas out of his tuxedo and they fell down on Lucas' bed. Haley grinned as Lucas passionately kissed her and pulled the blankets over them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stood in the kitchen that evening, wearing one of Lucas' shirts, while he went for a quick visit to Karen and Keith. Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Nathan were coming for dinner so Haley stayed at home to cook. Suddenly the doorbell rang. _Strange._ Haley thought. _Whoever it is, is two hours early._ She went to the door and slowly opened it.

Her heart froze as she saw who was standing there. Not Brooke or Peyton or Jake or even Nathan. No, it was the one person of her past she wished she'd never see again. The person who had almost caused the end of her and Lucas' friendship. The person who had ruined her life. The person who had caused the end of her marriage to Nathan.

In front of Haley stood Chris Keller...


	11. When the past and present collide

Chapter 11 - When the past and present collide

Haley stared at Chris not knowing how to react. It had been years since she had last seen him. Chris looked at her and knew exactly what he had to do.

"What do you want?" Haley asked.  
"I came to apologize..." Chris replied.  
"What? Apologize after like 7 years? I think not Chris!" she said and started closing the door but Chris stopped it with his foot.  
"Oh come one! Can't I just come in."  
"Let me think about that...N-O!" she said simply.  
"Please Haley...just give me 5 minutes to explain then I'll leave." Chris pleaded. Haley sighed. Her head told her to kick his scrawny ass out of there but her heart told her to give him a chance.  
"Fine...5 minutes." Haley said and moved away so he could enter. Then she quickly closed the door behind him.

Haley excused herself and went to get dressed and Chris sat on the sofa. Just then her voicemail went on. Chris listened intently.

"You've reached Haley, Lucas ...and Nathan. We're not in so leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Haley's voice echoed.

"Tutorgirl! Or I hear it's Mrs Soon to be Scott...again! Oops! Did I just say that? So sorry...I couldn't help it! Nathan told me...you know he can't keep secrets. I'm so happy for you guys! I'll see you later Tutorgirl Scott...that has a nice ring to it...Bye!" Brooke laughed.

Chris stared at the phone...Haley was getting married again? Had she and Nathan broke up and then got back together again? What on earth?

Haley walked in and sat across from Chris.  
"Your time starts now." Haley said coldly.  
"I can't explain how sorry I am Haley. All I ever wanted was to help you evolve your music. I never meant to hurt you and Nathan. You have to believe me. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. You became my friend and for the past 7 years I've spent the time thinking of how you changed my life. Please forgive me?" Chris pleaded again.  
"I don't know what to say Chris." Haley sighed. " But if you really are sorry...then I' forgive you."  
"Thank you." Chris smiled.  
Haley smiled to.

"So from the voicemail Brooke left...congrats on your and Nathan's engagement again." Chris commented.  
"Oh, no you've got it wrong. Nathan and Brooke are together." Haley laughed.  
"But she said Scott..."  
"Oh well Lucas and I are engaged."  
"You and your best friend?"  
"Yeah, weird I know." They both laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A half an hour later they had talked a lot. Then Chris decided it was time to leave. He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Haley.  
"What's this?" Haley asked confused.  
"It's my number...if you ever want to talk."  
"Thanks." Haley said as they both stood up and they gave each other a hug.

Just then the door swung open and Nathan and Lucas walked in.  
"Hales, Honey, we're home!" Lucas yelled but he and Nathan stopped when they entered the room and saw them.

Haley let go of Chris and looked at Lucas' and Nathan's angry faces.  
"I'm gonna go...bye Haley." Chris said and tried to leave but Nathan blocked his way.  
"Where the hell you think you're going?" Nathan asked angry.  
"Leave him Nate!" Haley yelled and Nathan let him go and Chris walked out...immediately on his phone.

"So you gonna explain to me what we just walked in on?" Lucas asked madly.  
"Nothing." Haley said simply - feeling she didn't have to explain to him.  
"You call that nothing? Do you know how I feel? No, but let me tell you. I walk in on my fiancé with the guy who broke up her marriage to my brother! That feels like..." Lucas yelled but was interrupted by Haley.  
"He came to say sorry for that! He came to apologize Luke!" Haley yelled.  
"Chris Keller apologize? That's a laugh!" Nathan finally said.  
"I can't stand this! I'm leaving!" Haley yelled and started walking out.  
"What about the dinner?" Nathan asked thinking it would make her stay.  
"Whatever...do whatever the hell you want. I'm leaving!" she yelled and ran out of the house.

She ran as fast as she could till she ran straight into Chris.  
"Okay...the plan goes on. See you bye." Chris said into the phone and turned to Haley as he stuffed the phone into his pocket. "Haley...why are you crying?" he asked as he noticed her tears.  
"It's nothing..." Haley said.  
" Come...why don't you tell me?"  
"Okay...but not here...let's got to your place." Haley said simply and they both walked there.

That was the last that Haley could remember of that day.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley woke up with a massive headache. She couldn't remember what had happened; all she remembered was that she and Chris had drunk a lot. She turned around in the bed and saw a semi-naked Chris lying next to her. She was suddenly wide awake as she sat up and looked around Chris' room. She was wearing one of Chris' shirts and her clothes were on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Did she sleep with Chris? She quickly got up and got dressed. Then she ran as fast as she could home.

Chris opened his eyes when he was sure Haley had left. He sat up and sighed. _This isn't what was suppose to happen._ he thought. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 23 _(A/N: I don't know if a phone can have speed dial till 23 but let's just pretend it does. Chris knows a LOT of people)._  
"There better be a good reason why you are calling me at 2:00 in the morning Chris." the voice on the other end said.  
"It's done. Phase 1 is complete." Chris said.  
"Excellent! I knew you could do it!" the voice replied. "This turned out better than I thought...our mistake is going to get me the one I really want. Soon my plan will be complete and I'll have crushed his whole world...just like he crushed mine."  
The line went dead and Chris put the phone down.


	12. Apology

Chapter 12 - Apology

Haley slowly opened the front door and found herself in her dark house. She looked at their bedroom - actually Lucas' room but since they got together she slept there- it was dark inside. _Luke is probably asleep by now._ She thought. Haley felt tears sting her eyes. She had betrayed him. She had slept with Chris - well she thinks so...she didn't really know for sure. She walked slowly through the house towards her room at the other side of the house. She made her way past the lounge.

"I'm sorry that I yelled on you. I didn't mean to." Haley jumped as she heard a voice. She quickly switched on the lights and saw Lucas sitting with his head in his hands. He looked up at her, his eyes red and tears running down his cheeks.  
"Lucas! Have you been sitting here all night?" Haley asked worriedly - her anger long since faded away.  
"I wanted to wait for you to come home to say sorry." Lucas said softly. "I'm sorry Sweetie." he added.  
Haley's heart sank as she watched him. She sat down on her knees in front of him and took his hands.  
"I, Bunny Beaugard, love you, Rocket Roe, with all my heart. My love for you is greater than this simple little fight and I forgive you. I'm sorry I yelled on you too." Haley said and softly kissed him.

Lucas smiled and Haley climbed on the sofa and positioned herself that she was lying with her head on his lap. He stroked her hair softly.  
"What happened to the dinner?" Haley asked.  
"Nathan called everyone to cancel. Peyton was having a bad night so Jake was going to cancel anyway." Lucas said.  
"What's wrong with Peyton?" she asked worriedly.  
"She's okay...she just had bad morning sickness and that led to a bad night. But they promised they'd come by tomorrow maybe. Now go to sleep...you look tired."  
He said but as he looked down at her she was already fast asleep.


	13. Girls' night

Chapter 13 - Girls' night

Almost two months later Haley had not seen Chris again, but she didn't try to find him. It had not been an easy two months - Haley had been sick a lot more. Lucas was very worried and had forced her to stay at home. Finally she convinced him to let her have a girls' night. Lucas had his doubts but Nathan helped by pointing out that both Peyton and Brooke would be there and the guys would only be a street away.

Haley had arranged the girls' night at her house. Peyton and Brooke were already there putting on a movie. They had bought two movies, The Notebook and A Cinderella Story. Peyton, who was almost 4 months pregnant, was having a very bad pregnancy so far and already looked 6 months pregnant. She layed on the couch with her head on Brooke's lap - it helped relieve the pain. Haley was sitting on the chair.

They were almost at the middle of The Notebook when Haley started feeling very bad. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other worriedly. Peyton stood up slowly and went to the door. She could hear Haley throwing up. They waited till Haley was finished.

When Haley came out she almost fell backwards as she saw Peyton and Brooke in front of her.  
"Haley, are you pregnant?" Peyton asked.  
"No! No, I'm not pregnant!" Haley replied quickly.  
"Tutorgirl...are you sure cause Lucas told me you've been throwing up a lot lately and that you've been eating things you never use to eat." Brooke said softly.  
"No...I'm...I'm not sure...I'm too scared to take the test." Haley said and fell to the ground. Peyton went down and sat next to her.  
"It's okay...we'll be right here with you." she whispered.  
"I'll go buy a test..."Brooke said and quickly left while Peyton held Haley in her arms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat on the couch, her legs pulled up tightly against her chest. She was scared, more scared of the outcome of the test. It wasn't that she didn't want to be pregnant...it was just that there would be a chance it could be Chris' child. How would she explain that to Lucas. She loved him - he was her soul mate - but how would he react? Tears started to well up in her eyes but she pushed them back. She felt a hand start to rub her back and smiled at Peyton. She had not told her about Chris but she was sure Peyton knew something was wrong.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom - Haley had been to scared to go see for herself and had send Brooke. Haley studied Brooke's face, looking for any sign of the results. Brooke smiled back at her.  
"Congrats Haley! You're gonna be a Tutormom!" she finally exclaimed.

Haley felt her world slow down. Her heart was split in two. One side of her was excited and happy. But the other side was scared...scared of the reality that Chris could be the father.

Peyton and Brooke congratulated her and Haley decided to forget about reality. She believed it was Luke's child. It WAS his. She was sure of it - or rather she acted like she was.

The girls started planning - their main reason for the girls' night - after they finally got over the most excitement. It was Lucas' birthday soon and they had planned a surprise party. Just as they talked about the presents, Haley got an idea.  
"What if I tell him there?" she asked her best friends.  
"Sorry...'splainy?" Brooke, who had not concentrated and was actually busy smsing Nathan, replied.  
"I want to tell Luke about the pregnancy at the party. It will almost be like..."  
"Your present to him." Peyton finished.  
"Yeah, something like that." Haley said.  
"This is gonna be great Haley! We're gonna be pregnant together!" Peyton exclaimed. Haley grinned and hugged her just as Brooke broke down crying.  
"Brooke, what's wrong?" both asked worried.  
"It's just...I also want to be pregnant with you guys!" she said crying.  
"Oh Brooke..." Haley said and hugged her. "Who knows, maybe one day you will be..."  
"Yeah. Have you and Nathan..."Peyton started asking.  
"No, we're not ready for that...for a child. We're still getting to know each other better." Brooke laughed.

The girls hugged and spent the rest of the time planning and laughing.


	14. Party on!

**Chapter 14 - Party on!**

Haley stood in the kitchen waiting for Lucas. They were late for the party. Suddenly her cellphone rang.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Where are you guys? Everyone is waiting!" Nathan said impatiently.  
"I'm sorry but your brother has been getting ready for the past hour...it must be genetic." she replied loud enough for Lucas to hear.  
"Hey!" they both yelled at the same time and Haley laughed.  
"We'll be there soon...bye Nate!" she said and placed the cell phone on the counter.

A few minutes later the phone rang again and Haley knew exactly who it was.  
"Hell Nate, just give us a few more minutes!" she whined into the phone.  
"Miss James?" a voice asked uncertainly.  
"Yes, this is her." she replied even more uncertain than the voice.  
"This is Doctor Conrad from the hospital. We have your test results ready."  
"Uhm...thanks..." she said softly and put the phone down.

She had gone to the doctor for a DNA test to find out who was the father of her child. It was easy getting some of Lucas' DNA - all she did was take his brush. But Chris was another story...she had to go ask him for something. It had been hard to tell him but she did. He wanted a reason to give her something and she gave him one. He was shocked but promised that would not tell anyone and she believed him.

But he did tell someone...after she left he speeddialed 23 and told the mysterious voice.

Haley was deep in thought when Lucas entered the room.  
"You ready to go beautiful?" he asked, pretending that he didn't notice how pale her complexion was.  
"Yeah, flattery will get you everywhere..."  
"Everywhere, really?" he replied with a huge grin.  
"Yeah, but you'll get nowhere if we're late!" she said with the most serious face she could.  
"Fine, let's bounce."  
"Bounce?"  
"Sorry...I think me and Nate have been hanging out with the team to much lately. I'm starting to sound like I'm in High school again."

Haley laughed and took his hand. She pulled him out of the door and towards the car. The drive to Karen's Café was nerve-wrecking for Haley. She couldn't help thinking of the test results. She was telling Luke at the party, no matter what the results said. If it said Chris was the father she would lie to Lucas and to Chris. They would never need to find out. They never would.

Lucas looked over at Haley. She was beautiful, yet he was worried about her. She was sick a lot and she was very pale when he entered the room. But lately whenever he asked what was wrong she would get angry. So this time he decided not to say anything at all.

As they entered the Café Lucas noticed that it was unusually dark. Suddenly the lights went on and everyone jumped out yelling surprise. Lucas was shocked and didn't know how to react. He looked over at Haley who just smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Surprise honey!" she whispered in his ear.  
"Surprise for what?" he asked confused.  
"For your birthday..."she exclaimed.

Lucas was indeed surprised...most of the night he spent time with his friends and family. They were all having a great time.

Lucas was busy talking to Jake and Peyton when Nathan walked up to them.  
"Hey bro...do you know where Haley is?" Nathan asked, his eyes searching the room.  
"No, I haven't seen her in a while...I thought she was with you and..." Lucas let his sentence trail off as Nathan shook his head.

Lucas excused himself from the conversation and walked around looking for Haley. He heard a faint cry come from the bathroom.  
"Hales?" he asked as he got near the door.  
"Uhm...I'm okay." she said quickly, wiping her mouth.  
Lucas opened the door, went inside and closed it behind him. He saw Haley sitting on the ground and he sat down next to her.  
"Hales baby...what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"I'm okay...I just ate something that didn't sit to well." she joked.  
"Are you sure...I could take you home."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she said softly.  
Lucas helped her up and embraced her, then they went and joined the others. Haley drank a lot of water, which finally got the taste out of her mouth...One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't eating anything else that night.

Karen put the music on and Lucas put his hand out to Haley who took it sweetly as a slow song started playing. Nathan and Brooke, Peyton and Jake, Karen and Keith joined in but Lucas and Haley were in their own little world.

"Thank you." Lucas said simply as they danced, their hands entwined together.  
"I have another surprise for you..." she whispered in his ear.  
"Another one?"  
"Yeah." she said and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her confused and Haley moved closer to him.  
"You're gonna be a daddy Luke...I'm pregnant!" she said softly that only he could hear. Lucas eyes went wide as he looked down at his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Suddenly everything made sense to him. He kissed her, picked her up and spun her around before putting her down quickly.  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you or the baby?" he asked worriedly and placed his hand on her stomach again. Haley put her hand over his.  
"No, I'm...we're fine." she corrected herself and they both smiled. They danced till the song ended.

When the song ended they walked towards their friends and family. Everyone looked at the two love birds when Nathan broke the silence.  
"So which one of you two is going to tell us?" he asked. Everyone laughed as Brooke gave him a disapproving soft slap on his arm.  
Lucas took Haley's hand and placed it on her stomach.  
"Haley's pregnant." he said simply and everyone cheered. Karen embraced her son and future daughter-in-law. She pulled away with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm gonna be a grandma!" she exclaimed as everyone laughed and congratulated them.

After Nathan congratulated Lucas, he walked over to Haley.  
"Congrats Hales! I'm really happy for you guys." he said honestly.  
"Thanks Nate..."she said and hugged him.  
"If it's a boy you gonna call him Nathan right? Cause if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be here." he said and Haley looked at him shocked.  
"Nathan!" she yelled.  
"What? I only meant that I had to kick his dad's ass to just admit to his feelings. Get your mind out of the gutter James...I mean Scott or...whatever James." he said and walked to Brooke.

Lucas moved towards Haley and passionately kissed her.  
"Geez...if she wasn't pregnant she sure would be after this." they heard Nathan remark and looked up just as Brooke smacked him against the head.  
"What, was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

Everyone laughed as Lucas took Haley's hand.  
_He would never have to know. He will never._ She thought.


	15. The man with the planfor disaster

**Chapter 15 - The man with a plan...for disaster.**

Chris stood outside of Karen's Café and looked in on them. He hated this. He hated waiting. He was waiting for the voice to make his arrival.

"Chris Keller." the voice said and Chris saw a tall dark figure walk up to him.  
"Do you have the results?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, here it is." the figure said and handed the envelope to him. Chris opened it and looked at it shocked.  
"It's really mine?" he asked shocked.  
"Of course not, don't be foolish. It's Lucas' child. I got the results switched at the hospital. But no-one needs to know that." the figure replied.  
"Of course sir." Chris said quickly. He hated the figure thinking he was foolish.  
"Fine, now that we have that sorted, you know how the rest of the plan goes..."the figure said.  
"Yes sir."  
"Then I don't see a reason for me to stay any longer." the figure said and started walking away.  
"Sir, when are you going to make your appearance?" Chris asked and the figure turned to him.  
"Soon." was all he said.  
"Sorry Mister Scott." Chris said quickly.  
Dan Scott looked at him and turned around.  
"You just worry about your part of the plan and I'll worry about mine." Dan said simply and walked to his car, leaving Chris on his own.


	16. Party pooper

Chapter 16 - Party pooper

Lucas and Haley laughed as Nathan told another joke.  
"And then there once was..." Nathan began before being interrupted by Lucas.  
"Bro, please! Not another one!" Lucas pleaded.  
"Yeah man, I don't think I can take another one!" Jake added.  
"Oh that's bull-" Nathan said.  
"Hey! Watch your mouth bro! We have pregnant women here!" Lucas said and put his hands on Haley's stomach. Haley smiled and kissed Lucas.  
"Oh crap! There they go again!" Nathan moaned. By now Brooke had given up hitting him because as she put it to Haley and Peyton, ' It didn't get through his thick skull.'  
"I can't help I love my fiancé who's pregnant with my child..." Lucas said and kissed Haley.

"Don't you mean MY child?" a voice asked and they all turned towards the door where Chris stood looking at the group of friends.  
"What the hell do you want Keller?" Nathan asked angrily as he, Lucas and Jake moved towards him.  
"Just like I said man...should I tell them or are you going to Haley?" Chris asked and everyone turned to Haley.  
"Hales? Do you know what he's talking about?" Lucas asked confused.  
Haley didn't know how to respond. _This can't be happening._ She thought. _He can't be here...not now...not ever...it will come out...Lucas will hate me...Nathan will hate me... Lucas won't love me...won't want to marry me..._  
"Hales?"  
Haley broke out of her confused thoughts but still made no reaction except to stare at Chris.  
"Please don't do this..." she whispered.  
"Fine, if she doesn't want to tell then I will. That child she's carrying is mine, not yours." Chris said a-matter-of-factly.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan asked confused at what was happening.  
"Don't you remember Haley? After your fight with Lucas you and I..." Lucas charged at Chris but Nathan quickly stopped him in his tracks...never admitting to himself that he wanted to kill Keller to.  
"Is that true Hales?" Lucas asked and Haley could see the emotion in his eyes...the hurt.  
"Yes...but I know it's your child!" Haley yelled.  
"Sorry Haley...but that's where you're wrong. See those DNA tests you had done..." Chris began.  
"What, DNA tests?" Lucas asked and suddenly something hit him. "That's why my brush was gone..."  
"Anyway hero...let me finish before you get all weepy on me...I got the results..." Chris opened the envelope and handed the results to Jake who was standing close to him. Jake looked at it and shook his head.  
"I didn't want to believe it but he's right man...it's legit and it proves he is the father." Jake finally said.  
There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Haley felt the blood leave her head...or maybe even go to it. She was so shocked she couldn't be sure of anything.  
"What the hell Hales! I..." Lucas screamed before running full speed out of the Café.  
Chris laughed though he never wanted to hurt her, he knew he had to keep his appearance up.  
"Well I see you later..."he said before strolling out.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you Haley!" Nathan yelled.  
"Hales?" Brooke asked, unsure how to respond.  
Haley began to cry and fell to the floor. Jake couldn't take it anymore...he knew if she stayed there she would crack, so he helped her up.  
"If you guys are to full or yourselves to help your friend that's your problem...but I'm taking her home. You coming Pey't?" Jake asked and turned to Peyton.  
"Right behind you." she said and Jake walked out with Haley. Peyton walked out but stopped in front of Nathan and Brooke.  
"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! Brooke...she's your best friend! And Nate! She's your ex-wife, your friend but most of all she's hopefully still gonna be your future sis-in-law. I thought you once promised her that you would support her no matter what...guess I was wrong." Peyton said softly and left the room, but stopped when she heard Nathan's soft voice.  
"I know...We'll follow you home. See you there." Peyton nodded, glad that he remembered his promise. She walked out. _Peyton's right. I made my promise and I'll stick to it._ He thought.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Haley, Jake and Peyton finally reached Haley's house an half an hour later Haley immediately ran into the house, looking for Lucas. She ran around the house but found no sign of him. She went into their room and the first thing she saw was his almost empty open cupboard. Suddenly she felt dizzy and sat down on the bed but hear a crackling sound beneath her. Haley turned around and found a small note on the bed.

_Haley__  
__When you read this, I won't be in Tree Hill anymore. Whitey invited me to London with him...and with what happened today, I decided to fly there tonight. I need time Haley...I need time to think...to clear my head...so don't try to contact me...I'll contact you when I'm ready. Take care of yourself and your child.__  
__Lucas_


	17. What do you do when your world crashes

Chapter 17 - What do you do...when your world crashes down?

Haley only stared at the letter, unable to cry. She sat there, staring, for a long time before she heard the door open and felt someone sit next to her. Nathan took the letter from Haley and read it.  
"So, he's gone..." Nathan said after he read it.  
"Yeah...just like that." Haley said and tears filled her eyes. Nathan pulled her close to him.  
"Just try and explain to me Haley cause I don't understand..." he asked.  
"Nathan..."  
"Hales please! All I want is to understand what's going on so I can help you." Nathan pleaded.

Haley sighed. She knew in the end, no matter how hard she would fight it, she would tell him...she always did. That was just the way their relationship worked. He would always be able to get it out of her. Haley told him the whole story and during that time Nathan made no comment...he just held her tightly. At the end of the story Nathan only told Haley one thing.  
"For tonight...relax and forget about everything..."  
She would listen to him.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if it was only you and me? If our marriage worked?" Haley asked a question she had been dying to ask ever since their annulment.  
Nathan hesitated. Thinking hard about his answer.  
"Yeah...I mean, you know I love you...I always will and no time or space will change that...and it's because I love you so much that I want to see you happy. But yes...sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if Chris had never shown up...then I see you and Luke and the love you share and I know that it doesn't matter...it never did. You guys were meant to be...I was just a player in the game to get you two together...and I'm happy."  
"Thanks Nate..." Haley said, truly moved by his words, and kissed him softly.

They all spent the next two hours laughing and joking. Peyton had started feeling bad so she and Jake left. Nathan didn't want to leave Haley alone so he took Brooke home and came right back.  
They were watching TV when an important message came on.

"Breaking news! The British Airways plane from Tree Hill to London has crashed half an hour ago. The cause is yet unknown but it is believed that all passengers are dead. We'll keep you updated." the news broadcaster said. _(A/N: Please bear in mind I know absolutely nothing of aeroplanes, I hate flying, and I don't even live in the USA or England so I kinda made everything up.)_

"Oh shame! Those poor people!" Haley said concerned and turned to Nathan. Haley looked confused at Nathan's shocked expression.  
"Haley...you know who was on that plane right?" Nathan asked shocked of the message and her reaction.  
"Brad Pitt? No wait I got it...Chad Michael Murray?" Haley joked till she saw a tear slide down Nathan's cheek. Then suddenly it hit her. "Lucas."  
Nathan nodded and Haley broke down.  
"It can't be! It can't! You're lying! Stop lying to me!" Haley screamed into Nathan's arms as he took her in his embrace.  
"Shh...it's okay to cry..maybe he's okay...maybe he's standing outside the door laughing at the two of us." Nathan tried.  
"Really?" Haley asked through sobs.  
"Yeah...it would be so Lucas-like."

Suddenly the broadcaster came on again.  
"This is a great tragedy...it has now been confirmed that ALL the passengers onboard the plane are indeed dead. It is..."

But Haley didn't hear the rest. She was already running out of the house. Nathan stared at the screen, shocked. Then he realized that Haley was gone and it only took him a second to realize that that was bad. So he ran out to his car...he had to find Haley. As he got in the car he pushed all thoughts and feelings of Lucas and the crash to the back of his mind.  
_Just find Haley._ He thought and for a fleeting moment he could swear he heard Lucas say that to.


	18. Visions of me and you, and all seem lost

**A/N: Hee hee...as you guys might notice I have quiet a thing for cliffhangers...lol! What can I say...I just love the drama! So here is chapter 18...and even though it might seem like the end it is not...I wrote 25 chapters for this story so it's about 7 chapters away from the end. Thanks for those of you who reply...and even for those who just read...I love it either way! So enjoy this chapter...reply...so we can move on to the next cliffie! lol! I may be kidding...might not...you'll have to wait and see! Chow!**

Chapter 18 - Visions of me and you...and all seem lost.

Haley ran. She ran till her legs couldn't take it anymore. She knew running as much as that was bad during pregnancy but she didn't care. To her, her world ended the moment Lucas' plane crashed. The moment the love of her life died.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she stopped and closed her eyes. Tears stung her eyes and she tried her best to push them back but they rolled over her cheeks one by one. She opened her eyes and finally saw where her heart had taken her...

The Rivercourt.

The place that held so many memories for her and Lucas.

She sat on the bench, looking over the court. It had not really sunk in yet. She couldn't believe it...she wouldn't...she didn't want to.

As she sat there and looked at the tree a 5-year old Lucas and Haley visualized right in front of her. She looked at them wide-eyed as they ran around in their own little world.

_"Do you think one day we'll get married?" little Haley asked as they fell next to each other on the grass under the tree.__  
__"Maybe...or maybe you'll marry Tommy..." little Lucas began and little Haley hit him.__  
__"Euwh! That's gross! No, I wanna marry right here under this tree."__  
__"With me?" little Lucas asked surprised as he finally caught up to what was going on.__  
__"Yeah..." little Haley said and laughed when she saw little Lucas' facial expression._

Haley stared at them as they vanished as quickly as they came. Haley remembered that day...it had been after they heard someone say how cute they were together. She smiled at the memory. She looked over the court itself and 16-year old Lucas and Haley visualized.

_"Hey Luke!" teen Haley yelled as she walked up to him playing basketball.__  
__"Hey Hales." teen Lucas said and threw the ball in the hoop in one swift motion.__  
__"So...I heard Coach Durham offered you a spot on the team..." teen Haley began.__  
__'Yeah...and your point is?" teen Lucas asked.__  
__"Are you gonna take it?"__  
__Teen Lucas turned to her.__  
__"I don't know Hales. You know if I join, everything will change...it will never be Luke and Hales against the world anymore...and I don't know if I could handle that." teen Lucas said honestly.__  
__Teen Haley walked to him and he opened his arms and she stepped inside and they both embraced each other.__  
__"It will always be the two of us against the world." teen Haley said and teen Lucas kissed her forehead._

Then they vanished as well...Haley smiled as she remembered that memory. It was before the game against Nathan...before everything changed. At the exact same place a much older (20-year old) Lucas and Haley visualized.

_Haley stood there, waiting for Lucas who walked up behind her.__  
__"So were you gonna tell me or was it all part of your plan for me to hear this from Brooke?" Lucas asked angrily.__  
__"I take it your angry..." Haley said looking down.__  
__"Wow Sherlock...that took you long." Lucas said sarcastically." Angry? Yeah Hales...I mean you know how I feel about this."__  
__"Yeah Luke you know we still love each other..."Haley began.__  
__"You got an annulment two years ago!" Lucas yelled.__  
__"So? We were to young for marriage Lucas! It doesn't mean we don't still love each other!" Haley yelled and Lucas looked hurt.__  
__"You know what? I thought you'd understand...I thought you'd be the one to see my side. I can't believe you!" she yelled.__  
__"I'm sorry." was all Lucas said before he walked away._

But before he walked off the court her turned and looked straight at the real Haley. Haley inhaled sharply at this and exhaled when they vanished again.

Haley thought back to that day...the day she had told Lucas that she and Nathan were going to try again. He had not been happy about it...he didn't want her to get hurt. But now that she thought about it she realized there was another reason...he loved her then and he didn't want her to be with Nathan...he wanted her to be with him. They had made up after that and she and Nathan had gone out for a year and a half before they split up again, but that time, they stayed friends till the end. Haley closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

When she finally opened her eyes she found herself face to face with the blue unforgettable eyes of Lucas. Her breath stopped as she looked at him. _Is he the real Lucas or just another image?_ She asked herself. Then Lucas put his hand out and gracefully bowed. Haley decided to not think about it and accepted his hand. As she did this she imagined a soft song starting to play and they began dancing.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_

_  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
_

_  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
_

_  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life  
_

_  
The greatest fan of your life_

As the song ended Haley let go of Lucas and looked at him as more tears filled her view.  
"You're not real are you?" Haley asked even though she already knew the answer. Lucas smiled at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. Suddenly he felt real to Haley but as he let go, she lifted her hand to touch his face. Just then the wind came up, and with one final smile from Lucas, the wind swept him away.

Haley stood there for a while, just looking at the spot where Lucas stood. She sat back down on the bench, thinking of what had happened. This Lucas felt so real to her, but she knew that it was a figment of her imagination. If she imagined another Lucas he would hopefully talk to her. She looked down at her stomach.  
"I'm imagining people...I must be going mad." she said to no-one specifically.

"Actually, talking to yourself makes you mad. But which ever way you look at it you end up mad." the voice Haley could never forget said as he sat down next to her, never touching her.  
_Great! Me and my big mouth! Now I actually imagined a talking Lucas!_ Haley thought.  
"You know I love you Hales?" Lucas said softly as he stared right in front of him.  
"Yeah."Haley said, really wanting him to vanish but knew that her imagination would not let him go till he had done what she imagined him to do.  
"And I would take care of you and the baby even if...it wasn't mine." he said softly.  
"Yeah I know." she said and wiped away her tears.  
"You know something Haley? I kinda liked the idea of calling our son Nathan."  
"I know you do...I do to." she knew if she liked it imaginary Lucas would too.  
"I liked the idea. I thought of, if we had a son, we could call him Nathan James Scott or James Nathan Scott." she added and knew imaginary Lucas would also.  
"Yeah...I like that name and Nathan would be happy...but what if we had a girl?" Lucas asked.  
"Elizabeth Rebecca Scott..." Haley answered.  
"I like that to."  
"I know."  
"You know a lot." Lucas joked.  
"That's cause I know you and I know myself." Haley said.  
"Then you know...that it wasn't because of you that I decided to go to London..." Lucas said as he finally turned to Haley.  
Suddenly she wanted him gone. She didn't care if she imagined him to talk about the accident...she didn't want to.  
"Just..." Haley began before being interrupted.

"Oh.My.Goodness! Lucas is that you?" Nathan said as he ran up to them. Haley looked at him confused. _He can see Lucas?_ She wondered.  
"How?" Nathan broke Haley's thoughts.  
"I couldn't get on that plane man, something pulled me back." Lucas explained and took Haley's hand. "My fiancé and child pulled me back."  
"You're really here? It's really you?" Haley asked through sobs as she finally realized what was going on...it was him.  
"Yeah Hales...I promised I'd never leave you." Lucas said and Haley broke at his words. He embraced her as she cried into his shoulder.

Lucas and Nathan sat there with Haley till she had cried herself to sleep. Then Lucas picked her up and took her to Nathan's car. As he walked over the court a memory filled his brain. The memory of them at 16.

_Back flash_  
"It will always be the two of us against the world." Haley said and Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Yeah, just the two of us...I'll never leave you Hales...I promise that." Lucas said into her hair.  
"I promise that..."  
_End of Back flash_

Lucas smiled as he moved towards Nathan's car and climbed into the back with Haley's head on his lap.  
"Yo bro..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Take me...I mean take us home." Lucas said and smiled.

**Song by the wonderful Edwin McCain!**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked...if you're a fan of Laley go read my new storie, _Have you ever loved_...it's just a one parter but yeah...I don't really have time for anything else. Or my other Laley/Naley... _Not so round_. Then there is my other Naley's: _Someday_, _More than meets the eye_ and _I think of Haley._ General OTH story is _Don't waste your life_. Song fic of Nathan _Photograph_. If you like Veronica Mars fics I have two LoVe up called _Looking for us_ and _Returning to you._ Love your support on my other ones to!**


	19. Trouble in paradise

Chapter 19 - Trouble in paradise?

Four and a half months later, Lucas and Haley had sorted out most of their problems. Though Lucas stood by Haley through the pregnancy, he sometimes couldn't help but get angry when he looked at her ever expanding stomach. He still hated the fact that Chris, and not him, was the father. He had almost attacked Chris one day when he had taunted him about it but luckily Nathan had stopped him. But lately Lucas had put his feelings far back in his mind for Haley's sake. She was now six and a half months pregnant and had fainted twice in one week. The doctor had warned her that it was stress and the dangers it held for the child. Since then Lucas had done anything in his power to make her comfortable.

One day Lucas and Haley were sitting on a blanket at the Rivercourt. Lucas had treated Haley to a picnic. Lucas was sitting with Haley lying against him, both of them with one hand on her stomach. Suddenly Lucas cell phone rang and Lucas groaned when he saw the caller ID.  
"You better have a good reason for calling Nathan." Lucas whined into the phone.  
"You guys better get to the hospital quick!" Nathan yelled.  
"Why what's wrong? Is it Brooke?" Lucas asked concerned and Haley looked at him.  
"No, it's Peyton...she's gone into labour." Nathan said quickly.  
"Okay, we'll be there now." Lucas said, put his cell phone in his pocket and quickly started packing.  
"What's wrong Luke?" Haley asked worriedly.  
"Peyton's having the baby."

They quickly rushed to the hospital. Once they got there a nurse ran up to them.  
"Are you Haley James?" she asked.  
"Yeah, that's me." Haley replied nervously.  
"Peyton Jagielsky has been asking for you. Please come with me...and I presume you are Lucas?"  
"Yeah." Lucas answered.  
"Please join your brother in the waiting room...we only have enough space for one more person and Peyton wants Haley." she said before rushing Haley away.

Lucas joined Nathan in the waiting room.  
"So any clue why the nurse took away Haley?" Lucas asked confused.  
"Peyton's been screaming for her and Brooke...I haven't seen Jake ever sweat so much." they laughed but they both felt a strange uneasiness.

When Haley finally entered the room she found a hyperventilating Peyton on the bed with Jake and Brooke beside her.  
"Haley.Thank.God." Peyton breathed through clenched teeth.  
Haley walked to her side and took her hand.  
"Yeah...sorry 'bout that...you took us by surprise P.Jagielsky." she smiled.  
Suddenly Peyton let out a bone-chilling scream that seemed to shake the whole room and the doctor rushed to her.  
"Okay Peyton, you're gonna have to start to push now." he ordered.  
Peyton started pushing but only a few swear words came out. Haley and Brooke laughed and Jake kissed her.  
"Next time we have a child...you're carrying it!" she yelled at Jake.

After an hour Peyton let out one final push and collapsed on the bed.  
"That's great Peyton!" Haley said as she wiped her face with a wet cloth.  
"Baby...we have a baby boy." Jake said and kissed her. They had not wanted to know the sex of the child.  
Suddenly Peyton realised how unnaturally quiet it was and that the doctor had not returned with her child.  
"Where's my baby? Where's my son!" she yelled.  
The doctor walked up to them without the baby.  
"Jake and Peyton...I have some bad news."  
"What? What's wrong with my son?" Jake demanded.  
Peyton squeezed Haley and Brooke's hands as all of them held their breaths...


	20. Bad news?

Chapter 20 - Bad news?

"Your son's breathing was obstructed by fluid in his mouth and his cord around his neck. He's fine now...we've sent him for some tests just to be sure. You'll be able to see him in a while." the doctor said.  
Brooke, Haley and most of all Jake sighed with relief but Peyton stared at him before suddenly bursting out.  
"Bad news! You tell us you have bad news and then you tell us he's okay! I can't believe you! How could you...ahhh!" Peyton screamed and everyone turned to her.  
"Peyt' honey, what's wrong?" Jake asked worried.  
"Peyton, I'm going to need you to push again. You're having another baby." the doctor said and quickly got ready.  
"How can that be? In the scans there was only one child." Jake asked shocked.  
"It must have been under it's brother. That would explain Peyton's tough pregnancy. Okay, let's start pushing again."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan and Lucas tiredly sat in the waiting room. A silence had swept over them - they had been talking till then. Suddenly Brooke and Haley walked up to them. Lucas sprang up and embraced Haley while Brooke sat down next to Nathan, cuddling up into his shoulder. Haley whispered something into Lucas ear and they left.

"So?" Nathan asked.  
"It was so wonderful Nate! Peyton was so strong and Jake was so nervous. They had a baby boy but there were complications but everything's fine..." Brooke answered.  
"That boy must have really not wanted to come out if it took so long..." Nathan joked.  
"Oh no...you see Peyton had twins. She had a baby girl too. I would have told you if you hadn't interrupted me!" she said and started laughing at his shocked expression. Brooke couldn't stop laughing till she suddenly fell silent as Nathan kissed her.  
"Yeah, yeah...I love you to babe." Nathan said softly.

Haley and Lucas had gone to find Jenny to be with Jake and Peyton. As they sat in the car Lucas noticed out of the corner of his eye that Haley was crying. He slowly parked the car next to the river and turned to her.  
"Hales? Why are you crying baby?" he asked worriedly and took her hand, slowly rubbing it with his fingers.  
"I don't know if I can do this Luke...I don't know if I can bring this child into the world. I'm not strong enough..." Haley cried and Lucas embraced her.  
"It's okay to be nervous Haley...it doesn't show you're weak. It shows you're normal. I know you can do it...you're the strongest person I know."  
"What about Nathan?" Haley asked.  
"Oh, don't tell him this but he's actually a big baby." Lucas said and Haley smiled.  
"Thanks Luke." she said and softly kissed him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later they were all standing around Peyton's bed. Peyton was holding the twins in her arms, staring at them lovingly and Jake was holding Jenny's hand.  
"Come on now you two...don't keep us in suspense. What's their names?" Nathan asked impatiently.  
"Okay dude...you have some major issues. You gotta learn to wait. Everyone Peyton and I..." Jake began.  
"And me!" Jenny said quickly and everyone laughed.  
"Peyton, Jenny and I would like to introduce you to our children Dylan Conrad Jagielsky and Cherise Ashley Jagielsky."  
They spent the next hour talking and taking turns to hold the babies...Nathan got freaked out at the idea of holding something so fragile and gave his turn to Lucas who only laughed and looked at Haley. _He's right...he is a big baby._ Haley thought and smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas left, Nathan saw Chris in the bushes talking to someone...someone who looked a lot like...Dan? _No it can't be..._ Nathan thought. As he climbed into his car he decided he would find out what was going on. He would not let Haley and Lucas get hurt...he would fight it...even if it meant fighting Chris...or even Dan.


	21. Regrets?

Chapter 21 - Regrets?

Chris had secretly been watching Haley throughout her pregnancy and his heart was filled with sorrow. He hated seeing her like that - he hated seeing her hurt. It had never been his plan to do that. All he wanted was the money and Dan had offered it. He didn't know why Dan was against his sons but he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Believe it or not, Chris actually did care about Haley.

Chris walked up to Dan who was standing outside the hospital.  
"Have you handed Haley the papers yet?" Dan asked with the usual Scott smirk on his face. Dan had given Chris custody papers to give to Haley - forcing that Chris be allowed to be an active parent in her child's life - something he knew would drive Lucas wild.  
"I can't..." Chris said.  
"What?" Dan asked and turned to him.  
"I won't ruin Haley and Lucas' life together!" Chris said a-matter-of-factly.  
"You've been paid Keller! You will do what you've been told!" Dan said loudly.  
"I never meant to hurt them!" Chris said louder as Dan.  
"You will do what I say!"  
"No!"  
"Everyone's got secrets Chris...you wouldn't want yours to come out would you?" Dan asked with a sudden weird tone of voice.  
Chris fell silent at this and Dan smiled - he knew he had him now.  
"I won't play these games anymore Dan. Why do you hate Lucas and Nathan so much?" Chris asked.  
"They ruined my life...I'm just returning the favour...that's all." Dan said and walked away but something in him started to doubt whether Chris would do his job. So he decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands...


	22. Do what's right

Chapter 22 – Do what's right.

Two months later Haley and Nathan were watching TV in Haley's house. She was now 8 and ½ months pregnant and Lucas was worried that the baby would come while she was alone at home. So he and Nathan made turns to stay at home with her. Nathan was messaging Haley's feet when the doorbell rang. He quickly stood up and softly made his way to the door. Haley had fallen asleep and he knew better that to wake a pregnant lady up. He opened the door but when he saw who it was he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Keller...I thought I made it clear to you to leave her alone!" Nathan said angrily and Chris backed away. Nathan just took a step forward.

"I just need to tell her something..." Chris began.

"Over my dead body." Nathan said simply.

"Look, I'm sorry... I just want to tell her that I'll leave her alone from now on. Just tell her that for me." Chris said and walked away. Nathan stared at him before running after him.

"Why?" he asked when he caught up to him.

"Why what?" Chris replied confused.

"Why did you spend 8 ½ months fighting for your child and then you just give up like that? I don't understand. Don't get me wrong...I'm not siding with you and I'm sure as hell not happy that it's your child but if I was you I would fight like hell for my child." Nathan said.

"Because..." Chris started but knew if he continued Nathan would find out the truth. He thought Nathan would give up but he obviously didn't know just how stubborn Nathan could be.

"That's not an answer Keller. I'm waiting..." Nathan said impatiently.

Chris was getting angry. He always had a short temper.

"Keller!"

"Because it isn't my child!" Chris yelled out in frustration and Nathan stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Haley and Lucas' child. Haley and I never slept together...it was setup to look like we did. I was paid to make it look like we did and when she got the test results the person who hired me faked it. He originally wanted to attack you through Haley but when he learnt of their engagement he was happy. He said that ruining Lucas' life was better that ruining yours. he never once told me why... That's when I had enough..." Chris said.

"Why did you keep on doing it for so long?" Nathan asked.

"Because he told me he would let out something I didn't want anyone to know."

"That is?"

"I...I...slept with...Brooke in high school." Chris said and looked down.

Nathan was way past shocked and he was more that angry till he saw Chris' face. It portrayed pure terror and regret.

"I'm not gonna pretend that I'm not hurt by this or that I will ever be able to forgive you but right now I don't have time for this and I need you to tell Lucas everything you know." Nathan said as Lucas approached them.

"Who hired you?" Lucas asked after hearing Chris' whole story.

"Dan Scott." Chris replied and then a scream filled the air.


	23. When nightmares come true

Chapter 23 – When nightmares come true...

Lucas ran faster than he ever had run before. He didn't stop to see if Nathan and Chris were following him. At that moment all he cared about was Haley. He could clearly hear her crying and he started to panic.

"Hales!" Lucas yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Lucas...help...me!" Haley screamed in pain.

Lucas ran into the room and was shocked to see Haley on the couch crying like it was going out of fashion and holding her stomach. He sat down next to her and took her hand which she immediately squeezed the life out of.

"Baby...it's...coming." she breathed through her teeth.

Lucas was shocked and at the same time excited at the fact that HIS child was coming.

"Nathan! Get the car! The baby is coming!" Lucas yelled at his brother who had just entered the room. Nathan didn't even stop to check on them, he ran outside to his car and quickly filled Chris in about the labour. Chris didn't want to cause Haley more stress and decided to leave.

"Lucas...it hurts..." Haley cried into his chest as he held her close to him.

"I know...I know baby but you have to be strong for me. Can you do that?" Lucas asked and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes. She gave a small nod before she let out a terrified scream.

"Nathan...this isn't the time for you to start taking your time!" Lucas said through his teeth – he wasn't angry but he hated seeing Haley in so much pain. He heard the car and quickly picked Haley up without the slightest problem.

"Luke...you're...gonna drop...me!" Haley screamed and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"It's okay Hales...I won't ever drop you." Lucas calmed her as he carried her to Nathan's car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas raced into the delivery room and found Haley screaming and crying. He ran to her side and Haley immediately grabbed his hand.

"Nathan's calling everyone...and my mom says she'll bring you some chocolate after the birth." he whispered in her ear.

"That's great...honey...but that's...not going...to help...me...now." Haley breathed.

"I'm here now honey so start pushing...so our child can join us okay?" Lucas said and soon Haley started to push.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a long time, which felt like an eternity to both Lucas and Haley, Haley let out a final scream and a baby's crying filled the room. Lucas finally took his eyes off Haley, turned and stared happily at the nurse holding his child.

"Congratulations sir, you have a beautiful baby boy." the nurse said before she walked away to clean the baby.

"You hear that Hales? We have a son." Lucas said still staring off in the direction the nurse left. Suddenly he realised how silent Haley was being. He turned to Haley and saw that her eyes were closed and it didn't look as if she was breathing. That scared the hell out of him.

"Haley? Haley!" Lucas screamed and that alarmed the doctor who rushed to their side.

"Mary...she's bleeding. Call Dr. Matthews immediately. Tell him she's stage 3 and critical!" the doctor yelled at one of the nurses who ran out of the room. He looked back and saw a very frightened Lucas still standing there.

"Mr Scott...Lucas...I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." he said softly and tried to push Lucas out but Lucas was way stronger than he was.

"No, I'm not leaving Haley!" Lucas yelled and grabbed Haley's hand and started to whisper to her. The doctor sighed...he knew Lucas...who didn't know the Scott's? He knew there was only one person in the world who would be able to get him out of there.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan pulled Lucas out of the room. A nurse had called him and told him everything and even though he was scared, he knew he had to get Lucas out of there. Lucas pushed Nathan very hard and Nathan turned to his older brother and they stood there in the hallway just staring at each other. They both saw the tears in the other's eyes. You see it was true what they said...two brothers were brought together by the love of the game and the love of the girl. Suddenly Lucas fell to the ground, crying and Nathan sat next to him – not caring what anyone thought.

"I'm gonna lose her Nate. If she's gone...I'll...die!" Lucas cried and all Nathan could do was to sit next to him and let him cry...knowing that if she did die...he would to.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I haven't UD'd in a while but this story is coming to an end soon so enjoy it while you still can! Anyways if you wanna join a cool new OTH site then come join my site! I would love to see you all there! **

**Link: http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php**

**Just take out the spaces!**


	24. Sometimes hope seems nearer

Chapter 24 – Sometimes...hope seems nearer than you think

An hour later they were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for Haley to come out of surgery. Brooke was the first one to notice that Lucas was not with them anymore so she quickly told Nathan where she was going and left to find him. It didn't take her long though...she found him right where she thought he would be.

"Hey Broody. Which one is your little bundle of joy?" Brooke asked as she walked up to Lucas who was standing outside the baby room, looking in.

"It's that one there...that my baby boy Cheery." Lucas said softly.

"He's gorgeous... he's gonna break all the girls' hearts just like his daddy." she said and Lucas turned towards her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can't lose her Brooke." he cried and Brooke immediately embraced him.

"You won't Lucas. Haley is one of the strongest people I know. She'll pull through...you just have to stay positive." Brooke said and softly kissed his cheek. They stood in each other's embrace till Lucas felt ready to join their friends and family.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Mr. Scott? Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked and Lucas jumped up from his seat where he had been holding both Peyton and Brooke's hands.

"Yes?" Lucas asked uncertainly. This was the second time that he was in this position…waiting to hear about Haley.

"Haley and your son will both be fine. She's out of danger." the doctor said and Lucas let out a long breath.

"Oh thank God!" Brooke exclaimed and hugged Nathan.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked.

"Sure…she's very tired though so don't stay to long." the doctor said and led Lucas to her room.

Lucas sat next to her bed and held her small hands in his. Haley gave her a faint smile...it was clear that she was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey baby...you gave us one hell of a fright back there." Lucas joked.

"Sorry about that." she smiled sweetly and Lucas moved to her and gave her a tender kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but the nurse told me that I could bring my little nephew to finally meet his parents." Nathan said as he walked into the room carrying the small baby in his arms. He gently handed him to Haley who held her son and adoringly looked at him. Lucas placed his finger near the baby's hand who grabbed it with his tiny hand.

"My beautiful baby boy..." Haley cried and kissed him gently.

"So you guys have a name yet cause that's kind of what I need to tell the nurse?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we have...Nathan please meet our son James Nathan Scott." Lucas said and looked at his brother's shocked expression.

"You named him after me? You guys know I was only joking about that right?" Nathan asked surprised and they all just laughed.

"Yeah, okay...I'll go tell her. Check on you guys later." he added and quickly left the room to go tell not only the nurse but everyone else.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry Luke." Haley finally said after the nurse took James away.

"Why Hales?" Lucas asked and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry that James isn't...yours." Haley said softly to Lucas who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Baby...James IS my child." Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

"What?" Haley asked confused and Lucas quickly told her the whole story.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Lucas had, by order of Karen, Haley and Nathan, gone home to get some sleep. Nathan had also gone home only to find that he had left his wallet by Haley. So he got in the car and drove all the way back, but it didn't matter cause he wanted to check up on Haley and James. He still couldn't believe that they actually named him after him. He first made a quick stop by James before he made his way to Haley's room. Because of the bleeding they had kept her overnight.

As he entered the room it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to darkness. When it finally did he could make out a figure standing over Haley...a figure he knew very well. He grabbed him by the back and pushed him against the wall. He gave a quick glance at Haley who was rubbing her neck. Then it hit him and he turned to him.

"You tried to strangle her! I should kill you right here Dan!" Nathan yelled and pushed him harder.

"Now, now son." Dan said with traces of fear in his voice. In the old days he would have easily been able to hold off Nathan. But Nathan had grown stronger and Dan weaker and they both were aware of it.

"You tried to ruin Haley and Lucas' life!" he said and punched him in the gut. While Dan doubled over from pain, Nathan quickly handed his cell phone to Haley.

"Call Jake." he said simply and turned his attention to Dan once again. ( BTW...Jake is a policeman.)

"Who was next on your hit list? Me and Brooke?"

"Son, you deserve better...I didn't want to tell you this but Brooke and Chris..." Dan began.

"Had sex. Yeah...if you are gonna tell me stuff...tell me something I don't know." Nathan interrupted and punched Dan so hard that he fell unconscious.

He walked to Haley but kept a close eye on Dan.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...just stay here with me till Jake comes." Haley said and Nathan nodded.

They stayed like that till the police, lead by Jake, came and took Dan away...arresting him with charges of attempted murder. Lucas ran in a while later and embraced Haley as it finally hit her and she broke down in his arms.

"It's okay...he won't ever hurt you again." Lucas whispered in her ear after Nathan and Jake finally left.

"It's all over now."

Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	25. Like uncle like nephew

Chapter 25 – Like uncle like nephew

6 Years Later

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas groaned as he turned around in his bed. He slightly opened his eyes and shut them again. Then he opened them again and was shocked to see a little girl standing next to his bed, crying. He quickly sat up as he saw her scared look and picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked his three year old baby girl.

"Daddy...monsters!" she said loudly and Lucas heard his wife moan.

"Shh Bella...we don't want to wake mommy do we?" Lucas asked and Bella shook her head.

"Daddy...monsters." Bella whispered and Lucas sighed...she was just as stubborn as her mother.

"Okay...let's go and find those evil monsters." he said, stood up, picked her up and carried her to her room.

He gently placed her on the bed and yawned.

"Okay Bella...where are the monsters?" Lucas asked.

"There...listen." Bella said and pointed to her cupboard.

Lucas listened intently and soon heard a noise from the cupboard. He sighed as he opened it and found Nathan standing there with a smirk on his face. Bella quickly forgot of the monsters, jumped from her bed and ran straight into Nathan's arms.

"Uncle Na-na!" Bella yelled.

"Hey my little Bella." Nathan smiled at his niece and kissed her on the forehead.

"James...come out from behind your uncle or you're grounded." Lucas ordered and soon his six year old son came out. He looked exactly like his mother...brown hair with brown eyes.

"Hello daddy." James said shyly.

"James...what did I tell you about scaring your sister?" Lucas asked with a stern face.

"Not to do it." James answered.

"That's right...now apologize to Bella."

James quickly moved to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Sorry Bella." he said and Bella just nodded.

"Okay...now why don't you two play softly while your uncle Nathan and I talk in the living room." Lucas said and walked out with Nathan.

"You really have to stop teaching James all that stuff...just because he has your name doesn't mean he has to be like you." Lucas lectured as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Nathan sighed and sat down across from him.

"I'm serious Nate...it's starting to scare my daughter."

"I said I'll stop!" Nathan moaned.

"Well see...so you heard from your mom again?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah...she finally divorced Dan...and he can't say a damn thing in jail so...yeah...it kinda worked for the best you know?" Nathan said.

"Yeah...since the court ruled life imprisonment I've slept better knowing he's gone. So where is my sister in law?" Lucas asked feeling that a subject change was in order.

"Lizzy has a fever so Brooke decided to stay with her at home...Peyton and the twins are going to visit so she won't be alone. Where's my sis...is she avoiding me by chance?" Nathan joked.

"Here I am...and no I'm not." Haley said as she made her way down the stairs and sat down next to Lucas.

"Hales...the doctor said you should rest." Lucas moaned and Haley smiled.

"Well up until my daughter woke me up crying because her uncle was scaring her...I was doing just that." Haley said and Nathan laughed.

"So Hales...when's the baby due?" Nathan asked as Haley and Lucas placed their intertwined hands on her protruding stomach.

"In a month actually...that's why I'm on bed rest." Haley smiled.

"So...my wife actually sent me here to find out the sex of the baby. She wanted to come herself but my daughter decided that today was a good day to get a fever so she's stuck at home with her." Nathan explained.

Suddenly the phone rang and James ran down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" he yelled.

"Well Nate...it's a boy..." Haley started.

"Wow...that's..." Nathan began.

"And a girl." Lucas interrupted and smiled at his brother's shocked expression.

"So...you're having twins?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...that's...wow...congratulations." for once Nathan was at a loss for words.

"Who was that James?" Haley asked as he and Bella entered the room. Bella quickly taking her place on her father's lap and James next to Nathan.

"Oh...it was Uncle Chris...he says he can't wait to see us next week when he visits and he says he'll phone back once he comes out of his meeting." James explained.

"So...this is happily ever after?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah...I guess it is." Lucas said and stroked his daughter's beautiful blonde hair.

"Yeah...after all those Secrets and lies...everything is finally okay." Haley said and Lucas kissed her.

"Daddy...me...kiss." Bella demanded and Lucas chuckled as he gave her a kiss.

'Well...you know what they say...Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay...it's not the end." Nathan said and soon they all found themselves in deep conversation of the things they loved...namely their friends and family and they all vowed to never keep such big secrets in their lives again.

The End!


End file.
